Fighting For More
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Alternate ending to Episode 3. Padme stayed home. ObiWan still went to kill Anakin, but finds he can't. Review. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, in the end of Episode III, Padme just hung out in her apartment and didn't go to Anakin, however Obi-Wan, still on his mission to kill Anakin, did and things changed a bit.**

**Warning: Pretty slash!**

**Please don't inform me when my Star Wars knowledge is incorrect. Some of it will be, and I don't really care.**

**Characters might be OOC…again, don't care.**

**REVIEW.**

"Did they send you to kill me?" Anakin hissed, as he circled his former master threateningly. "Did they tell you to finish the job they couldn't?"

"They did," Obi-Wan nodded calmly. "But I'm not going to."

"Why?" Anakin growled, "Scared? You're _pathetic_."

"No," Obi-Wan whispered, slowly and thoughtfully, "So many Jedi have died. Men and woman I considered dear friends, maybe a sort of family, and I had to, being that it was my duty, let their deaths pass as if it were any other day. But as I flew here, as I came here to kill you, I realized that you are not something I can forget, and killing you wouldn't be any daily activity, but more so, my heart breaking and my own demise." Anakin starred, bewildered at the Jedi. He did not speak, for no words seemed to make sense. He did however, in shock, drop his lightsaber.

"What do you expect me to do?" Anakin finally asked, showing slight signs that a relationship between them was something he had thought about before.

"I am tired of thinking, and fighting," Obi-Wan sighed. "I want to go somewhere far away, to be in peace. I know a quiet life is not your definition of fun, but I'd like you to come with me. I'm one of the few surviving Jedi. You might decide to kill me, but frankly my former padawan, at this point, without you, I don't care."

"You're positive this is what you want," Anakin asked, almost excited. He'd completely left behind the rage he'd had only a few moments ago, when he was prepared to fight the older male.

Obi-Wan nodded, "You're the only thing I have left."

Anakin picked up his weapon and clipped it back to his belt. "Let's go." He sped up to Obi-Wan's side and planted a passionate kiss on his lips before tugging him to the ship. Obi-Wan followed obediently. It was obvious he was exhausted and needed a break. Anakin would give him just that. He'd protect the man, and then Obi-Wan could spend his time sleeping in and making love to him. Anakin liked that, oh yes he did.

Suddenly, a life with his master seemed better then anything else.

**More to come, review **_**if**_** you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin wasn't exactly sure where he was going. He was simply flying, looking for a more appropriate living place then any of the other warring planets. He settled on a planet he'd never even heard of before, and found as he entered its atmosphere that it was Endor and the perfect answer to his needs. He knew where Palpatine had centers and what planets he constantly tracked, and he didn't borrow with a planet he considered a "wasteland". Obi-Wan had fallen asleep soon after they departure, and Anakin couldn't help thinking how cute he looked.

He landed smoothly and took his first breathe of the air. It was clear, and Anakin suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. Maybe it was that he had no more work to do, whether Sith or Jedi, and maybe, and more likely, it was the male that was still snoring in the ship.

Anakin decided to take a look around, and found the planet rather peaceful, as Obi had wanted. He made the observation that the trees would be the most efficient place to build a home, and while his new love slept, he cut wood for the walls and floors. Obi-Wan exited the ship a few hours later, yawning and stretching.

"I see you got right too it."

Anakin nodded, "I'm not sure that ship is exactly safe. We need to get rid of it, which means finding other means of a home. Sunset is only a few hours away here."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Obi-Wan asked. "I could have helped."

"You were too adorable," Anakin whispered, embracing Obi-Wan in a tight hug. _He seemed to be just as needy for love as usual_, Obi-Wan observed, however not minding.

They spent the following hours building some sort of tree house, thought there wasn't anything inside it, it was still a shelter. Anakin found a stock of food in the ship and placed it in the house and then with Obi-Wan help, they flung the ship back out to orbit. It's a handy thing, to move things with your mind. As they sat around a fire, Obi-Wan spoke his mind. "You agreed to come quickly when I purposed the idea. Why?"

Anakin replied, "I wanted it…_this_…too."

"You could have said something," Obi-Wan muttered.

"We all know, if I had spoken my mind, I would have been kicked out of the order and probably lost you as a partner."

"Which would have been so tragic," Obi-Wan teased, "…and a few less bruises." He rubbed his arse jokingly. Anakin rolled his eyes, but flashed a slight smile.

"Tonight's gonna be cold," Anakin said. Obi-Wan nodded and rubbed his hands together. Soon after, they decided to head to sleep, both tired from the eventful day.

Curled up together, arm's intertwined, lips inches apart, laid Obi-Wan and Anakin, their soft breathing more rhythmic and peaceful then it had been in many, many moons.


End file.
